The Blind Date
by Sesaluv101
Summary: Tori sets Beck up with a date he'll never forget! *Sorry i suck at this XD*


The blind date

One day before school, Cat was at her locker staring at the tall handsome Canadian that every girl at Holly Wood Arts knew was hot: Beck Oliver. Cat sighed as she fantasied about her and Beck riding her purple giraffe threw a field of lollipops being chases by unicorns. (Don't judge! It's Cat.)  
"Cat!," Tori yelled as she walked threw the front door. "Cat! Cat?! There you are!" Tori exclaimed as she ran up to her. "I was looking all over for you. I... Cat, are you listening to me? Cat!" She followed Cat's eyes and saw what she was staring at. She grabbed Cat by her shoulders and shook her. "Oh my God! Cat,you like Beck?!"  
Cat suddenly snapped out of her trance and stuck her hands over Tori's mouth. "Ssh! Don't say it out loud! And no i don't. That's CRAZY..."  
"Cat. It's ok," Tori said with a smile on her face. "I promise not to tell. It's ok to like Beck. Every girl likes Beck."  
"Really?" Cat ask.  
Tori nodded.  
"Even you?" Cat ask.  
"Ummm... Well..." Tori stammered her face turning red. "That's not important, ok? What's important is getting Beck to like you."  
"NO!" Cat wailed. "You can't!"  
"Why not?!" Tori ask obviously confused.  
"Because Jade'll kill me."  
"No she won't her and Beck broke up. Remember?"  
"Yes she will. Remember what happened when you and Beck went out? She went crazy."  
"We did not go out!" Tori yelled. "It was an OPPOSITE DATE! And she only acted like that because she hates me. You and her are like best friends."  
"Exactly. What kind of BFF would i be if i flirted with and ask out her ex?"  
"Well..." 'She does have a point,' Tori thought. "That's it!" Tori shouted as she ran in Beck's direction.  
"Tori!," Cat wailed. "No!"  
"Heeeey, Beck." Tori said as she walked up to Beck.  
"Hey Tori. What's up," he said with a light grin on his face.  
"So Beck. You dating any girls lately?," Tori ask poking him and smiling.  
"Um, no. Why?" He ask with his adorable little smile plastered on his face.  
"Good, because i have got a super cute date for you if your interested..."  
"Um... Not really... The last girl you set me up with was a robot with a broken record."  
"I know, I know. But this girl is waaaayy better than her. "She's pretty, sweet, crazy..."  
"Crazy?," Beck ask.  
"Oh... In a good way. I just know y'all will get along. Please? Just try it. For me? I promised her, and shes super sensitive."  
"*Sigh*. Fine. I'll do it. " He told her.  
"Ok. Bye!" Tori yelled over her shoulder and ran back to Cat. "Cat, you and Beck have a date! But don't worry he doesn't know it's you."  
"Kk. I trust you. But Tori, one question. If i go out with him, you aren't going to freak out and spray us with hot cheese and kiss him when I'm not around like my last boyfriend right?"  
Tori felt put down and offended by this. "Oh Cat, no. Of course not."  
"Promise?" Cat ask almost in tears.  
"Promise." Tori said assuring not only Cat but herself. Tori really liked Beck, but as Cat's close friend she had to help.  
"So where am i supposed to meet him?"  
"Crap!" Tori said as she stomped her foot. "I knew I forgot something! Brb." She ran off looking for Beck. "Beck?! Beck?! Beck! There you are! I talked to my friend and i realized I forgot to get a time and place. How about tonight after school?" Tori ask.  
Beck smiled at her,"Sure, tell her I'll meet her then."  
"Kk!" Tori ran to cat to tell her the news. "Cat! Your date is after school."  
"Kk..." That night after school Beck as waiting at the tables were he and his friends have lunch, shivering at the brisk night air. "Ugh. Were is she?" He ask starting to get annoyed.  
"Cat! What are you doing?!" Tori whispered fiercely. "He's waiting for you. Go on!" Tori said pushing her out of from behind the school building.  
"Oof!" Cat cried as she tripped and fell on her face. "Oww!"  
Beck ran over to her and helped her to her feet. "Umm... Cat?" He asked suspiciously. "What are you doing here? Im waiting for my date with Tori's friend. Have you seen a 'pretty, sweet, girl thats crazy, but in a good way?"  
Cat turned away from Beck, so he couldn't see that her face had turned as red as her hair.  
"Cat?!" Beck ask as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you my blind date?"  
Cat turned back around and nodded shyly.  
"Oh Cat..." Beck said as he put his hand on her cheek.  
Cat blushed at him and then backed up and screamed,"Don't tell Jade!"  
Beck fell back startled by her sudden screaming fit. "Cat! Cat! CAT!" He grabbed Cat by her shoulders.  
"Don't tell Jade! DONT TELL JADE! IM NOT READY TO DIE!" Cat kept screaming at the top of her lungs. "She'll stab me with her special scissors, i dont wanna die!" She fell to her knees wailing.  
Beck dropped down next to her. "CAT!" He lifted her head up with his hand cupped under her chin and looked her in her big brown eyes. "Cat! Calm down!" When she stopped crying out loud, he smiled at her and said,"Cat, stop it. I would never let anything happen to you. EVER! I like you, ALOT. Ok, I won't let Jade even look at you while shes holding her scissors."  
"Really?" Cat said barley above a whisper.  
"Really." Beck said with a reassuring smile. After sitting there in a couple moments of conferrable silence, Beck leaned in and kissed her. Right there in the lunch area.  
After there long sweet kiss, they pulled away and smiled.  
"Im glad Tori set me up with you," Beck said with a smile.  
"Me too." Cat said as they leaned in for another kiss.  
"TOLD YOU SO!" Tori yelled out, completely ruining the moment.


End file.
